Eternal Love
by VampireSun
Summary: What happens when you add a romantic Hades, a tom-boy Persephone, and an over-protective mother together? Read and see! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is the original myth of Persephone. I hope that my new story will do the original one justice. Thank you and REVIEW PLEASE!!

Persephone, the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, was out picking flowers one day when Hades, the god of the underworld abducted the young woman to have her sit beside him where he reigned as King of the Dead.

Her mother, Demeter was goddess of the harvest. In her mourning of the loss of Persephone, she went on strike and brought about a bitter-cold induced famine. She nagged Zeus, god of the heavens, to rescue their only child. Zeus bade Hades return Persephone-if she had not yet tasted the food of the dead. When it had been discovered that she had already munched on some pomegranate seeds, the arrangement had to be tweaked. The result: she still had to spend one-third of the year with Hades, but the other two-thirds could be spent with Demeter.

When Persephone was with Hades, her mother refused to let anything grow on Earth. In short, she invented winter. When her daughter came back to her, spring would kick in and make the Earth bountiful and beautiful again.


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Love

My life was ruled by my over-protective mother, Demeter. She made sure that "her little Persephone child" was never far from her sight. I hated it, but I'd lived through it for 21 years already and had survived it, barely. My mother was always having me wear these girly, fluffy, lacy outfits when I preferred pants and a shirt. Also she had me doing girly activities, like picking flowers and such. If I had a day to myself you would see me climbing trees and getting dirty. I'd lived my life almost in complete isolation, I hated this as well.

In the spring my mother usually goes to meetings outside of the castle and leaves me with my maidens, which my mother pays well, so they watch me like hawks. The only way that I can usually get rid of them is saying that I'm going to the garden. You need to know that the castle's garden is a basic maze and it's very easy to get annoying maidens lost, so you can have free time. One day in the spring I was tired of everything, my mother, my maidens, and very tired of having my father dead. I told my maidens the same old story of going to the maze and soon got them lost much to their frustration. Before my father died he had given me a necklace with the maze on it, so I never get lost in the maze. I was wandering around when in the corner of my eye I saw a man standing in the shadows. I turned startled…no one was there. I rubbed my eyes, suspecting it was a trick if the light. I continued on with my wandering.

A few hours later I looked up, the sky was darkening. I sighed, heavily. I didn't want to go back not yet. Then, I saw the same man, but this time he was right in front of me. I just stared at him, but because of the darkness I couldn't make out any of his features. Then, just as suddenly as he came, he was gone. I was now completely confused and somewhat scared. I knew now that the man was no trick of the light, he was real.

That night my dreams were filled with shadows and disappearing men.

The next morning I didn't really want to go to the maze, but it was the only way that I could get away from my girls.

When I got to the maze I peered in, cautiously…no one, nothing. I ran in, getting away from the maidens. I slowed to a stop, my pulse racing. I looked around.

"What are you doing, Persephone? You won't see anything… or anyone," I said trying to calm myself. There was a soft chuckle behind me. I turned swiftly… but no one was there. Something was strange. I turned all around. I was in a box, it seemed. The maze walls had formed a complete box around me, so that there was no possible way that I could get out. I started to panic and began trying to get out, but of course, it was no use.

"There's no way to get out, Persephone," a soft voice echoed in my cage.

"I doubt that," I said, trying to be positive. It wasn't working that well.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake. Looking down I saw that the ground under my feet was opening up. I looked around trying to find a safe place to be, but there was no such place. Abruptly, I was picked up, but my adrenaline rush was so severe that I couldn't tell who it was. We slowly descended into the ground.

I could feel the sudden difference from the sunny world to the world that I was going to. I started shivering uncontrollably as we dropped so low that I could no longer see the world I'd just left. I looked at the man holding me…it was the same man that I had seen before. I couldn't speak. The man expertly took his cloak off, without dropping me, and placed it on me. I immediately became warm and stopped shivering. As my eyes adapted to the darkness I looked at the man again. I softly gasped. The man was gorgeous. He had blue eyes and black hair. He was strong, from the hold he had on me, and, from how far I was from the ground, very tall. Although…he scared me. I admit it I was scared to death. I was taken from my home, in a very abrupt manner and was, literally, in the earth. When we had finally landed on the black earth the man put me down. I turned to look at him. The man was just staring at me. I backed up a bit. The man held out his hand as if he wanted me to take it, but I didn't. He put his hand down slowly.

"There's no need to fear, Persephone," he said softly, but now I was scared even worse. How did he know my name? Why was he following me in the maze? What just happened?

"I say that there's plenty to fear," I whispered. The man smiled making his eyes shine in some nearby candlelight.

"You have right to that statement. My name is Hades, Persephone," I just stood there silent. Still smiling he said, "Come, follow me, Persephone, and I'll show you my home" Hades put out his hand again. "Don't be afraid," he whispered. I hesitated then took it.

Through the many candles I saw that Hades' home was magnificent. Crystals of every color, shape and size were seen everywhere. Looking down I saw that we were, in fact, walking on a path made of crystals. There were many rooms off the path, but we went into none of them.

Finally I said, "Where are we going, exactly…Hades ," Hades looked back, smiling as if glad I was talking to him.

"We're going to eat first. Then I'll let you sleep. You deserve it."

When we finally reached the dining hall I was already getting tired. I was so tired that I didn't notice the fabulous room and I couldn't eat. Hades seemed troubled by this.

"I could take you to your bed chamber now if you would like to," Hades got up and walked over to me. I tried to get up, but said, "Oh, no you don't. Let me carry you. You just sleep." I was too tired to protest. Soon enough I had fallen asleep on him.

When I awoke I was in an amazing room. The bed that I was on was enormous. As I scanned the room I noticed sitting in a chair in the corner of the room had obviously been watching me sleep. Embarrassed I pulled my covers up.

"I hope that you rested well. Are you hungry?" asked coming out of his corner over to the bed. I scooted away from as conspicuously as I could but noticed. His face seemed pained and he backed away. Then without a word he left. I slowly got out of bed and looked at my clothes. They were filthy and torn. I looked around for a small closet, but instead I found a huge one. I went inside amazed to find that all of the clothes were my size. I was sad to find that most of the clothes were dresses, but as I went farther and farther into the closet I found wonderful pants and shirts. I picked a shirt and a pair of pant and quickly put them on. When I was fully dressed I peeked out of my closet, but no one was in the room. In one corner there was a full length mirror. I went over to it, looking myself over. My long red hair was a mess, but my green eyes were shining. The clothes I had on fit my figure perfectly. I then noticed a gold ring with a small diamond on it on my right hand. I looked at my hand examining it, but even though it was beautiful I tried to pull it off because I assumed that had put it on me when I was sleeping. It wouldn't budge.

"I take it you found the closet," a voice sounded from the doorway. Of course the voice belonged to . "May I come in?" he asked.0

"Sure," I said nodding my head, thinking I didn't have a choice. came in, but there was someone else behind him.

"This is my man servant, James. He will accommodate you when you need or ask for it" was smiling, but his eyes were pained. I guessed that he still was depressed about my moving away from him. walked towards me then, as if reconsidering, walked out of the room leaving James and I alone.

"I agree with you," James said looking after , " can be strange…and scary." James looked me over and I saw his eyes stop when they came to the ring on my hand. Uncomfortable under his stare I went and sat on the bed.

"Have you known him, I mean, long?" I asked. James looked surprised to have been asked that question.

"Yes, actually, about, um, 15 years now. Well, if you're not needing anything I'll be off then," and with that I was left alone, wondering what was to become of me.

I was too scared to leave my room, so I had ended up staying there until came to get me.

"Are you hungry?" asked kindly. I nodded. I got off the bed and went over to . Together we walked to the dining room, leading the way.

The meal was quiet, with the occasional whisper between and James.

Finally I asked, "Why do you live here all by yourself?" I smiled as I heard James say something about him being chopped-liver. grinned at my smile and said, simply,

"Why do you live where you live?"

I thought about that sentence all during the night. Well, that and . He was so kind, but there was something about him. That night was the first night that I dreamed about .

_This is the man that I want you to marry, Persephone._

_Be sure to do it._

_He loves you, this Hades fella does._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Here's the 2nd half to Eternal Love. I hoped that you reviewed. Enjoy!

It had started out a confusing dream, but as it went on it turned into a nightmare, a horrible, monstrous dream with no one to rescue me.

"Persephone! Persephone wake up!" I woke up, startled. Hades had been shaking me by the shoulders. "Are you alright? You were screaming and tossing around. What were you dreaming about?" Hades' face showed pure concern. I looked down. My hands were shaking. Hades lifted my chin up, gently, kneeling down so that he was about my height. I started crying.

"I don't know, I don't know," I said, shaking my head.

"Shh, it's all right now, your fine," Hades picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "Shh, you're alright. Nothing can harm you here, I'll protect you." In that moment when I was defenseless and helpless, I believed him.

The rest of the night I slept in Hades' arms, protected from any harm. When I woke was humming a tune, but he looked and saw that I was awake and stopped.

"Don't stop Hades, please" I said looking at him. He smiled.

"If you eat, I'll continue," that was when I noticed the tray of food next to Hades.

"Alright," I said and when Hades made sure that I was eating he started humming again. It was a beautiful song, but I had no name for it. As the day went on I could tell that I was different, closer to Hades. I would hold his hand as he showed me his entire house, I would go with him everywhere, and I was falling in love with Hades. When Hades had placed me in my bed at night I asked,

"Would you hum that song again, Hades?" he smiled and said,

"Only if you name it." I didn't understand, so Hades clarified for me, "I made that song for you, but I have no name for it."

"Do I get time to think about it?" I asked. Hades nodded and started to hum my song.

I awoke in the middle of the night, feeling that something was different, there was. was gone. He always stayed with me ever since that one night. I got out of bed, suddenly cold.

"Hades?" I whispered. "Hades where are you?" I was scared and I felt alone.

"Right here, love," The voice came from out of my room. I went towards it, with nothing in my head, but to get to Hades. Abruptly, someone was holding my arms behind my back. I tried to yell for Hades, but a cloth had been put in my mouth. I fought and kicked, but it was useless. Then someone knocked me out and my beloved world became dark.

Next thing I knew was brightness. The sun was shining directly into my face. I tried to cover my eyes, but I couldn't. My hands were tied behind my back and my mouth was still gagged. I tried to see where I was, but all I accomplished was hurting my eyes. Well, at the very least I knew that I was in the upper world. A stabbing pain went through my heart. , what's happened to Hades? I tried, desperately now, to get out of my bindings. I stopped squirming at the sight of my mother.

"Oh you poor dear, I think that they went a little too far. Let me help you, oh," and with that she had her slave, the ground was too filthy for her, untie me. Once I was untied I got up slowly, never taking my eyes off of my mother.

"Mother who are _they_? Did you take me from my world?" I asked furious. She said nothing, but beckoned me to follow her. When we finally came to her bedroom she sat down and said,

"_They _are the people I sent to get you and I didn't take you from your world I brought you back to it, you silly chick. Oh, poor darling, what did that man do to you?"

I was enraged.

"Hades did nothing to me; you're the one that did things to me!" I stood there fuming. My mother just smiled.

"Of course, of course, what ever you say, girly, but truly he must have been horrible." I sighed deeply.

"Mother either take me back to _**my **_world or let me rot in the maze," I didn't care what my mother said I love Hades.

"Silly girl, we destroyed that maze getting you back---" I ran to see, it couldn't be true, but it was. My precious maze and way to Hades was no more or so I thought.

"There, there, girly, you'll get over it," my mother had followed me. She put her arms around me, but I threw them off.

"Don't you see?!" I yelled, backing away from her, "I would rather die then be away from the man I love! You're no mother of mine!" then I ran, too distraught and distressed to care where I was going. Most people just let me through, but I did run into a few. Finally a man caught me and held on.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to get loose.

"Shh, it's all right now, your fine," he said as cradled me in his arm. I could tell that it was my Hades, but I was too heartbroken and crying too much to stop now.

I don't know how we got back, but I know that he was humming the entire way. That seemed to calm me down and soon I was sleeping in his protective and caring arms.

When I woke I was still in Hades' arms and he was still humming. He looked down at me.

"Are you awake?" he asked softly. I nodded. "Are you alright?" I nodded again, but he didn't look convinced. I didn't like it when Hades was sad, so trying to lighten the mood I asked,

"Do you ever sleep?" It worked, Hades smiled.

"Naw, I gave up the habit long ago. Besides it gives me more time to look at you," I blushed. "Have you come up with a name yet?" Hades asked, quietly. I paused.

"Yes." I said, just as quiet. I didn't press it, but Hades did.

"So, what are you going to name it?" Hades looked so much like a playful puppy-dog that I had to laugh.

"How about the name…Eternal Love?" I let that sink in.

"That would fit. Yes, Persephone, that's a great name." Hades went back to humming it for a while, but then he said "Now, Persephone, I have a question for you…would you consent to be my wife?" Hades watched me nod, smiling. A smile like never before spread across Hades' face. He then leaned down and ever so passionately, kissed me on my neck, cheeks, forehead, and then, more fervently, on the lips.

Our wedding was small. It consisted of Hades, me, all of _our_ servants, and James. James was actually the one that had skipped the long boring parts and quickly pronounced us man and wife. Once we were married Hades took my hand and took the golden ring off the right hand and put it on left. No one that saw Hades and me could say that we didn't love each other.

My mother never bothered us again, thankfully. What happened to her I do not care or want to hear.

Hades was now my life and eternal love.


End file.
